danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ריקרדו ראובן פצ'יפיצ'י
מהויקיפדיה האנגלית Riccardo Reuven Pacifici נולד בפירנצה ביום 18 בפברואר 1904, הוא נרצח באושווץ ביום 11 דצמבר 1943. היה רב, סופר ומורה. נישא לWanda Abenaim מפיסא, שנרצחה אף היא באושוויץ. היא היית בתם של Umberto and Linda Cassuto Abenaim . מוצאו ממשפחה איטלקית עתיקה שמוצאה מיהודי ספרד בעלת יחוס רבני. בני משפחתם: * children = Emanuele, jewish history and thought researcher and historian (Rome, june 15,1931-) married with Gioia Pacifici Tagliacozzo (children: Miriam, Riccardo), Miriam Ruhama (Rodi, february 22, 1933- Genoa, march 4, 1937), Raffaele Efraim, company's manager,(Genoa, july 2,1938- Kfar Saba, Israel, october 24,1981) married with Italia "Titti" Pacifici Bondì (children: Wanda, Daniel) *relatives = Mario Mordechai Pacifici (father, already Shammash and sexton of a synagogue in the Via Farini's Great Synagogue of Florence), Gilda Borghi (mother), Fernando Pacifici (brother, entrepreneur), Giuditta Orvieto Pacifici (sister, entrepreneur), Samuele Avraham Pacifici (uncle, Vice-Rabbi and Chazan Chantor in Genoa's Synagogue, deported to Auschwitz with his family except for his son Benvenuto Baruch Pacifici, zionist italian leader from the Forties till to his death), Aida Orvieto Pacifici (aunt) Life Son of Mario Mordechai Pacifici and Gilda Borghi, descending from an ancient Sephardic and religious Jewish family of Spanish origin and of rabbinical tradition settled in Tuscany (first in Leghorn, then in Florence) in the 16th century. After the "Liceo Classico" (Classical Studies High School) he attended the University of Florence where he graduated summa cum laude in Classics (Lettere Classiche) in 1926, and in 1927 he was awarded by the Rabbinical College of Florence—where he had studied under important scholars such as Elia Samuele Artom, Umberto Cassuto, Shemuel Zvi Margulies—the title of Chachàm ha shalèm (Senior Rabbi). Vicerabbi of Venice from 1928 to 1930, director of the Rabbinical College of Rodi from 1930, Great Rabbi of Rodi until 1936, Chief Rabbi of the Genoa Jewish Community (Comunità Israelitica di Genova) from 1936 until deported by the Nazis in 1943. Even during the difficult war years, he never stopped his spiritual and teaching activity. He assisted with his profound humanity the refugees of the Ferramonti (Cosenza) internment camp, visiting it continuously between 1942 and 1943. Unwilling to leave his Genoa Community and thus abandon his remaining members, Rav Pacifici was captured by deceit in 1943 by the Nazis and sent to Auschwitz, where he was killed with his wife Wanda Abenaim and many other members of the Pacifici family. The "Largo Riccardo Pacifici" square in the heart of Genoa was named after him in 1966. He was the grandfather of the present Rome Jewish Community President Riccardo Pacifici. Bibliography *''Le iscrizioni dell'antico cimitero ebraico a Venezia (Inscriptions of the Ancient Jewish Cemetery in Venice), Tipografia Enrico Ariani, Florence, 1935; *''Il nuovo Tempio di Genova con illustrazioni e notizie storiche sulla Comunità nei secoli XVII-XVIII (The New Genoa's Temple with Illustrations and Historical Notes on the Community in the 17th and 18th Centuries), Tipografia Marsano, Genoa, 1939; *''Fatti e personaggi biblici alla luce del pensiero tradizionale ebraico. Antologia di Midrashim scelti e tradotti da Riccardo Pacifici'' (A Midrash Anthology translated by R. Pacifici), Grafotecnica, Genoa, 1943; *''Discorsi sulla Torà (Torah Speeches), Rome, 5728-1968, edited by Emanuele Pacifici (available online as a free e-book on torah.it); *''Fatti e personaggi biblici nell'interpretazione ebraica tradizionale (Biblical Facts and Figures in Traditional Jewish Interpretation), Marietti, Genoa, 1986, ed. by Emanuele Pacifici. מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית Biografia Figlio di Mario Mordechai Pacifici e di Gilda Borghi, discendente da un'antica famiglia sefardita di origine spagnola e di tradizione rabbinica stabilitasi in Toscana, dapprima a Livorno e successivamente a Firenze, nel XVI secolo. Terminato il Liceo Classico si iscrisse all'Università di Firenze dove nel 1926 si laureò con lode in lettere classiche. Nel 1927 conseguì, presso il Collegio Rabbinico di Firenze, dove aveva avuto come maestri Elia Samuele Artom, Umberto Cassuto, Shemuel Zvi Margulies, il titolo di Chachàm ha shalèm (Rabbino maggiore). Vicerabbino di Venezia dal 1928 al 1930, direttore del Collegio Rabbinico di Rodi dal 1930, Gran Rabbino di Rodi fino al 1936, Rabbino Capo della Comunità di Genova dal 1936 fino alla deportazione. Anche negli anni difficili della guerra non smise mai di prestare la sua opera di capo spirituale e di insegnante. Assistette moralmente e spiritualmente i profughi del Campo di raccolta di Ferramonti (Cosenza), recandovisi a più riprese nel 1942 e nel 1943. Non avendo voluto abbandonare la Comunità di Genova di cui era capo spirituale, fu catturato con l'inganno dai nazisti e deportato ad Auschwitz dove morì con la moglie Wanda Abenaim e molte altre persone appartenenti alla famiglia Pacifici. Dal 1966 una piazza nel cuore di Genova lo ricorda (Largo Riccardo Pacifici). Nel maggio del 2008, la proposta avanzata da Gianni Alemanno, Sindaco della Città di Roma, di intitolare una strada della Capitale allo scomparso deputato Giorgio Almirante, già segretario politico del Movimento Sociale Italiano-Destra Nazionale, fu contestata a causa di alcuni scritti razzisti e antiebraici di cui lo stesso Almirante era stato autore a partire dalla introduzione in Italia delle cosiddette "leggi razziali" e durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Per allontanare definitivamente ogni eventuale strascico polemico, l'attuale Presidente della Comunità Ebraica di Roma, discendente diretto del Rabbino Capo Pacifici, nonché suo omonimo, propose allora a Donna Assunta Almirante, vedova di Giorgio Almirante, quale gesto di buona volontà e definitiva riappacificazione, di dedicare tale strada non al proprio marito, ma, bensì, al Rabbino Capo Riccardo Reuven Pacifici. Opere *''Le iscrizioni dell'antico cimitero ebraico a Venezia, Tipografia Enrico Ariani, Firenze, 1935; *''Il nuovo Tempio di Genova con illustrazioni e notizie storiche sulla Comunità nei secoli XVII-XVIII, Tipografia Marsano, Genova, 1939; *''Fatti e personaggi biblici alla luce del pensiero tradizionale ebraico. Antologia di Midrashim scelti e tradotti da Riccardo Pacifici'', Grafotecnica, Genova, 1943; *''Discorsi sulla Torà'', Roma, 5728-1968, a cura di Emanuele Pacifici (disponibile in forma di e-book gratuito nel sito torah.it); *''Fatti e personaggi biblici nell'interpretazione ebraica tradizionale'', Marietti, Genova, 1986, a cura di Emanuele Pacifici קטגוריה:רבנים איטלקים קטגוריה:יהדות פירנצה